Silver Moon Dog Demon
by Strawberry Moon Bunny
Summary: Sailor Moon to become Sailor Cosmos and destroy Chaos . But in the end their stars were destroyed killing them so they can’t be reborn. After the battle Serenity is givin a second chance in having a new life in her true homeera. Before she left she decide
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Moon Dog Demon**

Hiya there well this is OUR first Inu-Yasha/Sailor Moon crossover fanfiction. So yeah please be kind I got this idea from some of the fanfictions that I have read but it'll be our own. I say our because my friend and I are going to both write this so if there are some parts you don't like it will be her fault so yeah I hope you enjoy this because I have enjoyed a lot of others work and we will try to make updates quick but I must tell you sometime it would be long for I am a senior in highschool and well my schedule is hectic with all my activities that I have. Please read and review and ENJOY.

**Pairings:**

Serenity/Sessho'maru, Inu-Yasha/ Kagome, Miroku/ Sango, Naraku/ Kikyou (and any others you would like your suggestions)

**Summary:**

The sailor scouts (Mercury/ Mars/ Venus/ Jupiter/ Saturn/ Uranus/ Neptune/ Mini Moon) and Sailor Stars and Tuxedo Mask sacrificed their star seed to help Sailor Moon to become Sailor Cosmos and destroy Chaos . But in the end their stars were destroyed killing them so they can't be reborn. After the battle Sailor Moon/ Cosmos/ Serenity stood there tears flowing cradling her loves head as Sailor Pluto appeared in front of Sailor Cosmos to give Serenity a second chance in having a new life in her true home/era. Before she left she decided to erase the memories of all the people that the scout, her love and herself had any contact with. And with that she disappeared it to oblivion. With her final thoughts she can maybe finally find some peace and when she is ready a true love that will last.

""Talking

telepathic

thoughts

Demon talk

scene change


	2. Chapter 2

""Talking

telepathic

thoughts

Demon talk

scene change

**Prologue:**

Standing in the middle of a battle field surrounded by blood and debris Sailor Cosmos the only one fighting with her scout knocked out and she is losing greatly. All her hope had vanish.

"Pathetic!" Chaos taunted Cosmos. "You should follow you friends example and DIE!"

As Chaos charged at Cosmos hitting her slightly. As Cosmos got back up there was a soft voice in the back ground.

"Why won't you just die." Chaos charged again but missed. But hit something else that was..

"ENDYOMION!" as he blocked the strike with his sword.

"ENDYOMION" She screamed as she jolted out of bed. "No not Endy he's dead" tears threaten to fall.

As Sailor Pluto came running in her staff drawn.

"Are you alright Hime(Princess)" Pluto asked.

"Hai(yes) I am fine, just a nightmare." Serenity responded.

"Good, now if you can get ready I have a surprise for you, Hime." Pluto requested.

"Hai, I will, you may go." Serenity ordered.

As Pluto left Serenity got up and got dressed, she left her bedroom. And she headed to the main room. And what awaited her she would have never expected.

"Mother?" as she ran towards her past mother in to her arms.

"Serenity, look at how you have grown you're beautiful." stepping back to get a good look at her daughter.

"Mo.(sob).mot..(sob)ther..(sob) their..(sob) al..l (sob)..." Serenity cried within her mothers arms.

"I know, I know there, there Serenity I know (sigh) we both knew." with that said Serenity sobered somewhat up.

"WHAT YOU KNEW AND NEVER ONCE TRIED AND PREVENT IT !" she sceamed at her dead mother a scout. "I could have stopped them I could have been stronger."

"There was nothing we could have done we tried and. ." she was cut off.

"I could have SAVED my fiancé and best friends" Serenity screamed. " I wouldn't be hear and ALONE, My future daughter would still be a live and I would be getting married TODAY!" she fell to the ground. Crying uncontrollably shacking non-stopping. "Endy, Endy ,Endy," she kept repeating.

As queen Selenity knelt down beside her daughter. Rubbing her back until the sobs we herd no more


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one

Well I am back here's the first real chappy hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. One thing I'm gonna tell ya is that I won't have many a/n's okay cuz I hate them.one more thing I don't know Japanese well so I won't use it that well.

Last time on **Silver Moon Dog Demon**

"Mo.(sob).mot..(sob)ther..(sob) their..(sob) al..l (sob)..." Serenity cried within her mothers arms.

"I know, I know there, there Serenity I know (sigh) we both knew." with that said Serenity sobered somewhat up.

"WHAT YOU KNEW AND NEVER ONCE TRIED AND PREVENT IT !" she sceamed at her dead mother a scout. "I could have stopped them I could have been stronger."

"There was nothing we could have done we tried and. ." she was cut off.

"I could have SAVED my fiancé and best friends" Serenity screamed. " I wouldn't be hear and ALONE, My future daughter would still be a live and I would be getting married TODAY!" she fell to the ground. Crying uncontrollably shacking non-stopping. "Endy, endy ,endy," she kept repeating.

As queen Selenity knelt down beside her daughter. Rubbing her back until the sobs we herd no more

Today on **Silver Moon Dog Demon**

"Serenity listen to me if we could have avoided this we would have we hate seeing you hurt like this it pains me to see you suffering my child." as The Past Queen tries to soother her daughters aching heart.

"Your Highness should we tell her know or wait until her heart has healed." the guardian of time asked.

As the Queen helped her daughter up from the ground. "No, it is time I believe she will heal in time with their help."

As the walked to a place to sit Serenity kept playing the scene of before the battle with Chaos.

FLASH BACK

"SERENA WHO THE HELL IS HE !" An enraged Darien yelled a the blond bunny.

"HE IS JUST A FRIEND , Darien that is all he is nothing more nothing less." retorted a tear stricken girl.

"I leave you not even a full year a been faith full and you here go and jump into another mans arms,..how could you ." as he turned to leave not facing her. "I believe fate has screwed us again Serena"

as the door slammed shut leaving a hysterical teen age girl behind.

"I love you Darien" she whispered.

On the other side of the door

"I love you Usako" a lonely tear fell from those eyes.

END OF FLASH BACK

Sitting on the bench Serenity's mother began to talk.

"Serenity, my dearest Serenity, sigh what I am going to tell you may come to you as a shock.deep breath. . you are not human." Queen Selenity finally got out.

What she did not suspect happened from her daughter as a response. . .

cliffy sorry but I am tired so if I must I will date later I wonder what's Sere's reaction will be. Well I know it but you'll just have t wait oh and before I forget Please if you read this give me your opinion and review it thanks luv ya.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Silver Moon Dog Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon or any of the characters, except the OC i have prepared for this story and the only thing I wish is to have Inuyasha, Miroku or Sesshomaru for just one night… hey, a girl can dream right?

Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Used when mentioning attacks or techniques  
Check the bottom for details

CHAPTER TWO

Last time on Silver Moon Dog Demon

"Serenity, my dearest Serenity, sigh what I am going to tell you may come to you as a shock.deep breath. . you are not human." Queen Selenity finally got out.

What she did not suspect happened from her daughter as a response. . .

Now on with the story:

What she did not suspect happened from her daughter as a response . . . Laughter

"Ha ha, he, he, of corse I'm not human ha, ha, I'm lunarian what would I be . . ." Serenity laughed.

"A Inu Youkia" Queen Serenity said

As Serenity stopped laughing "What's a Inu youkai?"

"A Demon , my daughter, A dog demon that is'

" right mother I'm a demon, the only demons I've seen were the yomas I fought wit. . with . .(Gulped) . The scouts" she finished her sentence quietly. 'Don't cry don't cry' Serena. She chanted to herself. " Plus I am by no means a dog demon. I don't even look like a dog 'demon' as you say "

"That, My hime, is where I came in" a tall man with ice blue eyes and ebony shoulder length hair slicked back wearing pure white dress shirt and pants with pure silver cloak with the celestial symbols embroidered in gold, he held a staff of a white lunar wood upon it was the lunarian crescent don't laugh at my description if you don't like them give me some ideas, as he bowed to the Queen and her daughter.

"Serenity, this is Hitoshin, he is a memory charmer and he will explain why you don't look like a inu youkai." her mother informed her.

"Hime ." he begain.

"Serenity" she interrupted. "I hate being called that. I only tolerate Pluto because she'll do it even if I tell her not to. Anyways proceed"

"Very well Serenity, what can you tell me about your child hood?" he asked.

"Of which life time" Serenity commented.

"After the moon kingdom but before this last one. The one during the feudal era. Can you remember it." he pushed at her memory as he placed a hand on her crescent insignia.

As she closed her eyes to re call the memory. "I . I. . r. . remember a castle and a boy with a crescent on he for head." she open her eyes "but it points to left. " she paused "that is all"

"Very good Princess er. Serenity , you are remembering a child hood friend but it seems that is all I can do your highness the only way she can receive the rest of her memory is to go back." Hitoshin commented.

"To that time that is why I am here to talk about Serenity you life there was cut short because we all thought that you were destined to live in the present with Endymion but we were wrong." Pluto finally speaking up. " and when you were younger I took you from your home there and brought you here, away your true home and soul-mate. I am truly sorry Hime." she bowed to Serenity.

"You are telling me that one, that I am a Dog Demon from the warring states era and two, you took me from there and placed me here where I fell in love and just to have the love tested over the years just to be told that it was never meant to be in the first place." Serenity stated.

Serenity could not believe she lived a life that was not meant to be and fought for a future that was never to come. ' was this all just a sick joke was fate and destiny all against me, no I refuse to believe that Mamo-chan and I weren't . . no . I . . refuse to believe it.'

"Sweetheart, it was for you protection that we did this Pluto had seen that if live in life you could live happily we never meant. ." before the Queen could finish her sentence.

"Send me home" Serenity stated.'I need to leave I can't stay here any more it is hurting to much Mamo-chan I need you strenght.'

"You erased yourself from there you. ." the guardian of time said.

"No not this place, my real home send me back." Serenity said bitterly calm.'I'll start new but I swear I will never fall in love a gain.'

Wincing at the hurtful tone of the princess Pluto responded, "Very well Your Highness."

"But first, Hitoshin change me back to my demoness form." Serenity said. As she closed her eyes.'Mamo-chan, Rini, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Luna, Artemis, outer's I will miss you all' as a tear fell from her eyes as Hitoshin places his palm back upon her forehead.

"Just relax Serenity this will hurt a lot." as he started to chant in a language unknown to her. "Return to what you once were the child of the moon and the child of the stars to you demon form and demon memories to a life you once knew daughter of the eastern moon and stars."

As she screamed everything went black all she herd was her mother saying good bye. Then there was complete blackness.

"Will she remember us?" the Queen asked.

"In time once she find her place in the world and finds that it is alright to love again." Hitoshin explained to the Queen.

"Your highness" out came a familiar timid voice of the senshi of death as she revealed a spirit like self to the Queen. "The scouts and his majesty wish to contact Serena and bestow a gift to her."

"Saturn, what kind of gift." The Queen asked.

"Our powers" she said.

"You powers but." the queen started.

"We are dead your Highness and they are no use to us and we never got to say our good byes to Usa-mama." as she resorted back to her childhood name for the Princess.A/N correct me if I am wrong, but if I am than sue me it's my fanfiction I'll shut up now

"Very well if it is what you all want then so be it she won't remember after she awakens anyway but she will have a sense of peace none the less." the Queen agreed.

As a rainbow of lights glowed and one bye one was absorbed by the Princess.

"I will send her to her destination and then return to the gates ,My Queen." Pluto bent to pick Serenity up and then disappeared to the Warring states era.

"Good bye my child you are in my heart always, and on behalf of the moon you will beloved once again." with that said the Queen of the silver millennium disappeared.

Oh what will happen to Serenity next I can hardly wait. Tell me how you like it so far I wanna hear your thoughts please review I will be very happy and I will up date a lot faster if hear from all of you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silver Moon Dog Demon**

I'm back sorry it took so long to update school is a bit hectic lately plus I've have had a little case of writers block but now I am cured of it now first thing first is 1) I am not going to use the Japanese version of everyone's name 2) Usagi/ Serena will be called Serenity once in the warring states era and either Usagi/Serena by the anyone in her past life. 3) if you didn't read the last chapter carefully it would have told you that Serenity's memories will be wiped clean and a peaceful feeling . That is all I wanted to get cleared up with.

Onward with the show. . . .

scene change

"Talking"

'thinking'

'_**hanyou thinking'**_

'_human thinking'_

'_**demon thinking'**_

**demon talking**

**Chapter Three**

_Previously: _

"_Your highness" out came a familiar timid voice of the senshi of death as she revealed a spirit like self to the Queen. "The scouts and his majesty wish to contact Serena and bestow a gift to her."_

"_Saturn, what kind of gift." The Queen asked._

"_Our powers" she said._

"_You powers but." the queen started._

"_We are dead your Highness and they are no use to us and we never got to say our good byes to Usa-mama." as she resorted back to her childhood name for the Princess.A/N correct me if I am wrong, but if I am than sue me it's my fanfiction I'll shut up now _

"_Very well if it is what you all want then so be it she won't remember after she awakens anyway but she will have a sense of peace none the less." the Queen agreed._

_As a rainbow of lights glowed and one bye one was absorbed by the Princess._

"_I will send her to her destination and then return to the gates ,My Queen." Pluto bent to pick Serenity up and then disappeared to the Warring states era._

"_Good bye my child you are in my heart always, and on behalf of the moon you will beloved once again." with that said the Queen of the silver millennium disappeared._

NOW:

"Come on Inuyasha, there is a village right down this road I bet they have a inn for us to stay in?" Kagome asked the ill-tempered hanyou.

"Feh," he sniffed around as an un-welcoming scent entered his keen sense of smell. "We

are not staying at this village."

"Inuyasha why not?" whined the young kitsune youkai.

"We just aren't" replied the Inu-hanyou.

"Inuyasha, we are all tired from traveling we need a place to stay and it looks like it's going to rain." Sango commented.

"WE JUST AREN'T!" shouted the hanyou as he leapt away .

"You guys go ahead and get our rooms I'll get inuyasha." Kagome offered.

"I believe our hanyou friend has a problem with this village." miroku commented as he inched closer to his prize.

_**SLAP**_

_HENTAI_

As the miko from the future went after _her_ hanyou.

After a few minutes of walking Kagome found inuyasha just on the out-skirts of the village. He was lounging in a tree with a scowl placed upon his hansom face.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered softly. As she looked up at the man she loved.

As her blue eyes met with honey gold time literally stopped.

'_**Kami she is beautiful.'**_

'_No duh dipshit'_

'_**Moron quit staring and say something'**_

Until..****

"SIT!" shouted Kagome.

**Bitch**growled inuyasha. After the spell wore off he was on his feet growling at the one he loved.

"Come on we're going in the . . ."Kagome was cut off by a voices screaming.

_Youkai kill the Youkai!_

As Kagome and Inuyasha, though reluctantly, ran to the village. When they arrive they were greeted by a large crowd/mob forming around the so-called demon. Pushing their way through the crowd kagome was meet by the most horrifying sight.

Laying covered in blood was a Youkai helplessly curling into a ball tring to get away from the beating.

Flash backs of a little boy in the same position but with children instead of a mob. went through this persons mind. Shaking his head loose of these memories.

"STOP!" yelled a voice.

A man was about to throw a rock at the youkai. When Inuyasha intercepted it.

"You all are disgusting." growled Inuyasha.

As kagome stood back and watch him.

"Always having to pick on someone weaker than you." he growled some more.

"It's a Youkai _all _youkai should be killed." the same man said. "_Including _hanyous." hissed the man.

_**SLAP**_

"How dare you"hissed Kagome.

Inuyasha could not believe his eyes Kagome the girl no woman that never harmed a soul just bitch slapped this villager.

"No one deserves this what did she ever do to you. If anything **you **should be killed." kagome seethed.

"What would a whore know any ways your probably bedding that _hanyou _anyways" as the man was about to hit Kagome . .

Inuyasha stepped in grabbing the mans fist. "No one I repeat no one will **_ever _**call Kagome a whore or try to cause harm to her." as Inuyasha broke the mans hand as his eyes flashed red to gold as he spoke.

As he was going to rip the mans arm off. "Inuyasha, he's not worth it." as she placed a hand on his arm. "Lets just help this girl alright."

He nodded as he tried to push his Youkai back down. As he knelt next to kagome.

"Sango, did you guys get a place to stay?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah and the owner allows Youkai." responded Sango.

"That's good. Inuyasha I need you to pick her up so we can transport her to the inn." kagome requested.

"Why lady kagome I can do it just as well as inuyasha." grinned Miroku." don't you trust me.

"No!" came the response of their group.

"_Gasp_ you hurt me you truly to don't believe that, Sango my dear." miroku crept close to her.

"Don't even think about it houshi." Sango growled.

As the got the mysterious youkai to the inn. Kagome, Sango and the Inn-keeper's wife help tend to the lady youkai.

well that's it for now sorry it took so long college and all. Time for me to clean my room or should I say cleanse it of all the evil mess. THANKS Reviewers JA NE


End file.
